fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Overleg:Gevallen Engel: Overzicht/@comment-31639832-20181201151148/@comment-27422210-20181201155746
Ik heb lezers gesmeekt om me te helpen verbeteren. Niets mee gebeurt. Ik heb jou trouwens niet aangesproken Morgenpoot, jij zat uiteindelijk bij de mensen die wel iets zeiden en dat weet je best ook wel. Ik weet trouwens niet eens wie de helft van de lezers zijn. Natuurlijk hebben mensen een privéleven maar dat wil niet zeggen dat ze nooit iets kunnen doen of zelfs maar een kik en een enter doen op een poll waarbij ze geen comments hoeven achter te laten. Mensen hebben trouwens behoefte aan aandacht als ze onzeker zijn en niet genoeg weten dus je hebt het recht niet om me egoïstisch te noemen omdat ik juist het tegenovergestelde hoor te zijn. Het boeit me niet of het populair is, het boeit me om beter te worden met schrijven. Blijf in de context aub. Ik heb trouwens ook nooit gevraagd om lang commentaar, als iemand alleen al zegt dat ze iets kleins leuk vinden is het al meer dan goed genoeg. Voor mijn part kun je gewoon "leuk" of "mooi" zetten, dat betekend tenminste dat het gelezen wordt. En ik zou nog liever iets negatiefs hebben als het me hielp verbeteren. Dat is waar ik om geef. Niet populariteit of aandacht. Ik heb zelfs niet de indruk dat er naar mijn tekeningen of dingen van school worden gekeken door anderen dan Zefred en Mariek of mensen aan wie ik het laat zien en dat is niet erg maar wel jammer. En door te zeggen "Je wordt nu boos op ons omdat wij, de lezers, niet genoeg comments plaatsen? Dat je verhaal nou eens niet het populairste is?" kom je heel jaloers over wat je misschien wel en misschien niet bent, niet mijn zaak. Mijn zaken zijn nooit de populairste geweest en je moet niet doen alsof dat wel zo is alleen om sterker over te komen. "Niet genoeg comments" is ook niet correct aangezien ik bijna nooit feedbackcomments krijg wat dus niet "niet genoeg" is maar dus "nauwelijks". Je moet ook leren dat je niet voor iedereen kunt praten. Niet iedereen heeft dezelfde mening. Ik heb ook nooit gezegd dat ik de enige was. Het is een algemeen probleem. Ik wordt al constant uitgescholden voor pretentieus wicht en aandachtsh**r dus dat moet je er niet nog eens insmeren, dankjewel. Misschien lijkt het alsof ik lekker populair ben of wil zijn maar ik ben gewoon alleen en ik kan helemaal nergens meer naartoe. Ik ben niet eens populair en als ik het wel was is het niet mijn schuld of is het omdat ik er hard voor heb gewerkt. Als jij elke avond wakker wordt gehouden door het geschreeuw van je broer omdat je vader hem weer eens in elkaar zit te slaan, is het wel normaal dat je je aandacht en troost ergens nodig hebt, en je hebt het recht niet om me er mee uit te schelden omdat je het verhaal niet helemaal kent. Of als je gewoon in een toilethokje zit te niksen is het wel normaal dat je gewoon naar het internet gaat om je ziel eruit te schrijven en te tekenen, en dan is het normaal als het pijn doet dat anderen ook gewoon hun bewerkingen zetten en je werk verdwijnt in die zee alsof het gewoon normaal is en helemaal niets verandert en niet uitmaakt, ik ben er niet jaloers over, het maakt me gewoon verdrietig en het is jammer. Op school ben ik een nerd omdat ik hou van de aandacht die ik krijg met goede punten. Ja, ik hou van de aandacht. Zo zitten mensen in elkaar. Dus ja, sorry dat ik eerlijk ben. Sorry dat je me haat omdat ik niet lieg zoals zoveel mensen. Sorry dat ik het gewoon zeg als er iets is dat er met me scheelt en dat ik het niet opkrop zodat ik tegen je begin te schreeuwen zodra je overboord gaat want zo'n mensen zijn de ergste mensen ter wereld. Sorry dat het lijkt alsof mijn leven perfect is en ik alles kan want dat is niet zo en ik gebruik gewoon alles dat ik heb. Als je eerlijkheid niet aankunt, of als je het niet aankunt als mensen het direct zeggen als er iets is wat ze willen veranderen, dan is dat erg jammer voor jou. Ik wil niet zielig doen, ik wil gewoon niet meer alleen zijn. Ik heet trouwens niet Avondpoot. Agressie die ik vertoonde was om te testen op welk niveau mensen nou eigenlijk wel plots tijd hadden om iets te zeggen. Als ik het rustig zei zou er waarschijnlijk niets mee gebeurt zijn of als ik niets in de bewerkingssamenvatting had gezet vast ook.